


You Know Me - Fanvid

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky Fanvids [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanvid, Feels, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory, Stucky - Freeform, Violence, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky remembers that one night in '43, even if it's a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me - Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Another video I made while bored. Set it to the highest you can go when viewing it, although it's best in HD.
> 
> Music: Captain America: TWS Main Theme

Come find me on tumblr: http://starspangled-bucky.tumblr.com


End file.
